


Bedrest

by Chie (Chierafied)



Series: Drabblers one shots IR [11]
Category: Bleach
Genre: Bickering, Dialogue Heavy, Drabble, Established Relationship, F/M, Fluffy Ending, Originally Posted on Tumblr, Pregnancy, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-09
Updated: 2016-11-09
Packaged: 2018-08-30 02:01:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 538
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8514370
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chierafied/pseuds/Chie
Summary: Being pregnant with twins and ordered to endure bedrest make for a very cranky Rukia.





	

“Don’t,” Rukia snapped, shooting him such a dark glare that – if looks could kill – he would’ve tumbled onto the floor in several pieces.

“I didn’t say anything.” Ichigo scowled at her.

“And you’d better keep it that way. There is no upside to this and this is all your fault, anyway.”

“How is it my fault?” He crossed his arms, a defensive edge creeping into his voice. “It took two of us to make this happen.”

“Maybe, but you’re the one with twin sisters! One would’ve been bad enough but nooo, thanks to you we’re going to have two.”

“I’m not sure our children would appreciate your tone.”

“Well I don’t appreciate them kicking at my bladder!”

“That you can’t blame me for; any violent tendencies they have come from you,” Ichigo deadpanned.

Rukia shot him another glare.

“Come here and I’ll show you violent.”

“No thanks, I’m good right here,” Ichigo replied, leaning against the doorframe. “So is this what you want to do all evening? Just bitch at me?” He looked at her, one eyebrow raised.

“I want to go to the dojo,” Rukia told him. “I want to go out and see people. I want to do plenty of things but I _can’t_ because I’m on bedrest!”

An expression suspiciously close to sympathy flashed on Ichigo’s face and Rukia narrowed her eyes.

“I know it’s been hard for you,” he said, “but just try to remember it’s only for a couple more –“

“Stop trying to cheer me up; it’s not gonna happen,” Rukia muttered, her expression glum. “And you have no idea what it’s like.”

“Now that’s true, I don’t. And I think that’s for the better.”

“Of course _you_ would think so,” Rukia said acidly.

“No, I mean it. I’m even more impatient than you – I’d be handling this much, much worse than you are.”

That, at last, finally managed to appease Rukia a little bit.

“You totally would,” she told him, and the corner of his lip quirked in a quick half-smile.

“Truce?” he asked, his voice hopeful.

“Truce,” she agreed, and Ichigo crossed the room and joined her on the bed.

He wrapped his arm around her and tugged her to him, and she rested her head against his shoulder with a sigh.

“It’s not just the fact that I’m growing bored out of my mind because I have to stay put,” she confessed after a while. “It’s all the symptoms too; muscles I didn’t even know I had hurt. Having to run in the bathroom all the time. Not being able to find a comfortable position to save my life.”

“I’m sure it sucks. But really, it won’t be for much longer.”

“I know.”

“And I’m here for you.”

“Even if I want to yell at you?”

“Even if,” Ichigo replied, nudging her. “Anything you need.”

“I think I need a good cuddle,” she informed him a moment later.

“And a marathon of old samurai movies?” He guessed.

She turned her head to meet his eyes.

“It’s like you read my mind. I knew I kept you around for a reason.”

Ichigo grinned at her. Rukia smiled back, and then snuggled closer to him.

Perhaps bedrest wasn’t all bad after all.


End file.
